Hello And Good-bye
by MissTJ
Summary: Harry and Ginny discover their love for each other at the end of Ron's life. R/R please!


Disclaimer – I do not own any of this!  J.K. Rowling is a goddess as far as I am concerned and the characters are not mine.  Hence the whole idea of  *fan fiction*!  I mean really!  

A/N:  I turned this is for a "Writing to Win" homework assignment my teacher gave me.  The copy I turned in used different names but I had based it on the Harry Potter world so I thought – Hey, why not post it.  The original names were: David, Jennifer, and Ryan.  (Harry, Ginny, and Ron).  Enjoy!  R/R please!

~*~ Stargazer ~*~

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hello and Good-bye 

"Harry, don't go in there right now."

Harry stared intently at the flushed face in front of him.  He ran his hand through his jet black, messy hair.  He knew that he should listen to her but the pain and suffering of his best friend in the other room was overwhelming.  Her hazel eyes were shining brightly up at him and he felt himself begin to blush.  Looking down at his feet he realized that no matter how much he wanted to go into the room, he couldn't.  Ginny was right but, when wasn't she?

In a teasing voice Harry replied, "Why must you always be so perfect?"

He smiled at the look of shock on her face.  She obviously hadn't thought that he would actually have listened to her.

"You… you mean it?  You won't go in there?" she asked uncertainly, glancing back and forth between Harry and the door.  

"Yes, I do.  But, still, I wish that we could go somewhere else.  I don't think I can handle this much longer.  I mean, Ron, he…"

"He'll be okay.  We can't help him, we'll only endanger all of us even more than what we are already."

He nodded understandingly.  This was not how he had wanted his summer to be.  He had pictured himself relaxing, maybe finding a girl, spending quality time with Ron, his best friend… this was too surreal.  Anyways, he also had wanted to spend time with the rest of the Weasley's family.  Oh gosh, what would Ron's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley think of him?  He was supposed to have been looking out for Ron.  They were as much his parents as they were Ron's… and Ginny's.  He looked around and realized that Ginny had backed up against the wall and was now sitting with her head down.  

"He'll be okay Ginny.  Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?  He's my brother!  He is so young and it all comes down to this."  She sighed at this point and then continued.  "I have always looked up to him, I mean, he's my older brother.  I used to follow him around when we were young."

She looked up at Harry in despair.  How was she going to get through this?  Maybe Harry and her would be able to get through this together.  That was if he ever woke up to the way that she felt about him.  Would he ever see her as an equal and not just as someone's little sister?  Wait.  Ron needed her right now, more so than Harry.  But Ron wouldn't be here much longer so… no, don't think about Harry.  Not right now.  She glanced over at the object of her thoughts and saw that he was staring intently at her.  She felt her face go red again as she silently cursed her parents for giving her the fiery red hair and pale complexion that revealed her emotions without a second thought.

In a soft voice that was wavering with emotion she asked, "Harry?  What's wrong?"

He flinched and then turned his emerald green eyes on her and replied, "How come we have never really gotten to know each other?  Have I just been a complete moron for the last four years?"

He asked with such feeling and compassion that he had surprised even himself.  He hadn't seen that coming.  What was she going to say?  He silently hoped that she hadn't heard him but just one look at her and he knew that she had.  She was now staring at him with eyes so big that he felt as if he were swimming in her gaze.  Surely Ginny didn't feel the same about him.  Deep inside he knew why he had never really gotten to know her.  He had avoided her because he had known how protective her older brother was over her.  Ron had such a temper that Harry had been terrified to even attempt a relationship with Ginny.  So he had forced himself to distance himself away from her and not be tempted so easily.  

"Harry?"  Ginny whispered fervently.  

She saw him turn his face slightly away from her.  This wasn't the time or place to talk about their feelings towards one another.  At least she knew how he really felt about her now.

She tried again, "Harry, everything will be okay.  Just wait and see."

His emerald green eyes glowed with hope and he slowly nodded.  There she goes again, he thought.  Why do I even bother? She is always right and always will be.  It is comforting to know that though.  I don't like thinking about the future too much.  There are too many ifs to worry and lose sleep over.  

He didn't trust himself to answer, so he nodded yes and then slowly walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her.  Their hands interlinked and they sat in silence like that for about five minutes until suddenly they only heard silence.  Ron was gone.


End file.
